heathenwallbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonus Chapters/Jason's Dream
NOTE: This takes place directly after Chapter One, which ends with Jason "dreaming of all the ways that everything could go horribly wrong". This Bonus Chapter is the dreams that he had. Now, feast your eyes on the dementedness of my mind!!!! Jason was in Church, spying for the Northwest Washington Scientists, when out of the corner of his eye a person shimmered into existance from thin air. He turned his head instictively to look at the place where the unusual thing had happened, as everyone does, but no one else had seemed to notice. The were all completely motionless and manniquin-like, not even breathing nor blinking. Even the pastor wasn't speaking. It was a complete, still, dead silence. But the man who had just appeared out of nothing and nowhere turned to look back at him, and a manic grin spread accross the man's face. Jason couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't talk, couldn't do anything, as if he, too, were one of the churchgoers. Jason felt his heart beat rapidly and like a sledgehammer, he was going to die, all he knew was that he was going to die, soon, now, today, and it would be this man who caused it. '' ''At that point the man seemed to shrink. He got the slightest bit shorter, his face seemed to move as if things inside the skin were squirming to get out, and... he was gone. The pastor's portentiously slow voice rang out over the building. People started blinking and breathing. And then he could move. '' ''He clenched his hands into loose fists and unclenched them to make sure he could move. And then the pastor was the man, but his face... his face was his father. Not his father's face, the man's head was replaced with a small version of Jason's father like a siamese twin. '' ''And then so was everyone, and they were all looking at Jason, telling him he was a failure and a disgrace and throwing out slurs at rapidfire, and then went beyond the worst his father could imagine. They all picked him up and suddenly they were at the Abandoned Factory's river, shoving and holding him in as he drowned. He woke up, heart pounding, hyperventilating, and saw he was back at the church again. He saw Ashley right beside him, fear in her eyes. What was THAT about? Ashley never showed fear, or at least she tried and failed to cover it up. This wasn't like her. And then he saw it, too. A meteor the size of a bus came crashing in, killing them all instantly. '' ''Ashley betraying him for no reason and revealing his indentity to the world and vice versa. Stubborn Beleivers. Ashley loudly calling bullshit in the middle of a church service. Forgotten momentos. Undertstanding of each other's sides. Clinging to the past too much. Klutzes screwing up at their jobs, at least according to others. Yellow lights guiding the way. Offers of bribery. Unsure decisions that could decide the fate of the world. Jason on top of the wall, contemplating. Down there he wouldn't have to try. He wouldn't be in hiding anymore; He wouldn't have to worry. It would be easy, all of it would be easy. He just had to go down. And he was falling, falling to his death, it was all a lie, a dirty lie, blackness was all around him, surrounding him, it was all there was, there was nothing, he couldn't close his eyes nothing nothing hopeless hopeless pathetc he was pathetic nothing lie lie it was a lie he couldn't close his eyes it was there it was it was no no no he wouldn't dare no no all was no longer falling apart it was all apart damaged beyond repair it was maximum no no logic no sense no sanity no normal your punishment you let them down you chose easy letdown pathetic you deserve nothing '' ''And he landed. And he was awake, heart pounding, face sweaty, but the world was solid. The cotton mat was solid, the ground beneath it solid, he was in his home. He didn't fall, this was real, none of the dreams were real, nothing was real but reality. And reality said that it was the day to risk everything for his group. Category:Bonus Chapters Category:Jason PoVs Category:Jason Appearances Category:Chapters Containing Dreams Category:Ashley Appearances